It is known that, when during a flight an airplane departs from its nominal configuration, an alarm system generally intervenes by generating alarms. The object of these alarms is in particular to allow the pilots of the airplane:                to ascertain any fault state and its degree of gravity;        to unambiguously identify any faulty circuit; and        to indicate with no risk of confusion the appropriate corrective action or actions (or operations).        
These objectives are achieved by combining textual alarm messages, luminous signals and/or audible signals, broadcast by appropriate peripheral equipment.
Moreover, when such an alarm is triggered, the pilots are required to carry out precise and tricky tasks, often under emergency conditions.
For this purpose, the sharing of the tasks, as well as the handling of the situation, are based very much on protocols. Specifically, a first pilot (“pilot flying”) takes charge of the continuation of the flight, while the second pilot (“pilot not flying”) handles the fault.
To do this, at least one display screen, for example an “ECAM” screen forming part of a centralized device for monitoring various systems of the airplane, indicates to the pilots the list of the operations to be performed in order to remedy the fault or at the very least to limit its negative effects. For this purpose, the second pilot reads out loudly each operation to be carried out. In the case of critical faults, he anticipates the action by placing his hand on the control to be actuated, waiting for the approval of the first pilot before executing. In the case of less critical faults, he executes the action directly. The first pilot listens carefully to the instructions read out by the second pilot and verifies that the action has been correctly anticipated, or that it has been correctly accomplished. He expresses his approval by loudly repeating the operation that he has heard.
For safety reasons, it is therefore absolutely necessary for the various textual alarm messages to be properly recognized and understood by each of the pilots. Now, for space reasons, said alarm messages are formed essentially from abbreviations that the pilots must therefore be able to recognize quickly and unambiguously.
Furthermore, if the alarm messages are generally constructed on the basis of English which is the official language in aeronautics, nevertheless very many of the pilots who are required to pilot airplanes are from very distinct cultural and linguistic origins. Thus, there are several linguistic configurations of flight crews: 100% anglophones, 50% anglophones or 100% non-anglophones (not necessarily sharing the same mother tongue).
This multicultural character, as well as the oral character, make it necessary to consider the alarm messages in a specific manner since, although constructed on the basis of English, these alarm messages are required to be used by multiple nationalities. The alarm messages will be pronounced with multiple accents and understood by numerous ears not all receptive to the same acoustic timbre.